Little House
by DisneyDarlingGirl
Summary: As Lily and James are settling into their house, Lily asks James a important question. Short and Fluffy oneshot!


**Author's Note: Welcome one and all, i've had this idea in my head for a very long time, and I finally decided to sit down and write it out. I absolutely adore James and Lily. I wish that we knew more about them! So sit back, relax, and enjoy this little domestic fic.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. All the characters belong to the fantastic J.K. Rowling.**

"James, where do you think I should hang these?" Lily said, holding up a set of yellow floral curtains. It was a month after their wedding, and the newlywed couple was finally starting to settle into their home. It was a quaint house in the heart of Godric's hollow Lily had seen while visiting James's parents for tea. That evening, the redhead had eagerly told her husband about the house when he returned home from work at the ministry, and James who was very eager to move out of his flat with Sirius so he could start a proper life with Lily,agreed.

So there they were, unpacking boxes and getting ready for the next big chapter in their life. "Wherever you want to love.." James said absent-mindedly, opening up another box. James and Lily had decided to split up the work. She would take the living room while James worked in the kitchen and dining room. Then, once those were finished, they would equally unpack and organize the bedroom and bathroom.

Lily looked around, and smiled. 'They would look lovely here..' she thought, seeing the window right above the sofa."Need any help?" James asked, seeing his wife standing on her tippy toes so she could reach the window.

"No, I have this handled.."

"Really? Because you look like you could use a boost.."

"James Potter, I can perfectly do this on my-"

She was cut off as James lifted her to reach the top "What were you saying Evans?"

Lily grinned and hung up the curtains as James let her back down. "Actually, the name's Potter now, not Evans.."

"Oh really?"

"Really."

James grinned and ensared his wife in a kiss which she happily reciprocated. It was strange only two years ago that Lily would have rather kissed a warty toad then kiss him. "I think that unpacking could wait, don't you?" James asked cheekily.

"I believe you're right.." Lily smiled mischievously and pecked his lips before dashing up the stairs. James, ever being competitive chased after her.

* * *

A few hours later, James was delicately tracing patterns along Lily's bare arm while he peppered featherlight kisses along her cheek. Lily sighed contently and pulled the blanket closer to her, looking up at her husband. "James" she murmured, "I've been thinking."

"Quite a dangerous pastime Darling, I prefer not to think at all.." James teased, pressing a final kiss to her nose.

"Hear me out before you say anything" Lily insisted, causing James's eyebrow to furrow. She sounded so serious. "I know that we live in a dangerous world. Either of us could be killed at any time. It's quite mad of me to even dream about it, but what if one day, you and I had a baby?"

James was quiet at first, and the silence was starting to make Lily nervous "We don't have to, we can wait years if we must, but i've always wanted a family James, you know that."

They had talked about their future so many times while at school. Then they got out into the real world, and it had seemed that marriage was the only safe option.

"Lils, of course I want to have a baby with you. It might not be soon, but one day of course I would want us to have a little Potter running around the house. Or maybe a few little Potter's!" James grinned, causing Lily to sigh in relief. For a minute she had expected him to say no.

"Whatever we get i'll be happy with, as long as we get the chance to have a family."

And in that moment, the hope of a family was very real in the couple's hearts.

* * *

 **Author's Note: That's it! It's short and sweet, but I thought it turned out rather well. If you liked it, do leave a review if you wish!**


End file.
